Terminator vs. Predator/Part 3
=Story Continued= Mirror Image Dutch with a fierce look on his face knocks the shotgun out of the Terminator's hands with the pole and then whacks the Terminator across the face with the pole, but the Terminator immediately recoils. Dutch grunts and then repeatedly whacks the Terminator with the pole but it does no good. Eventually the Terminator grabs the pole with its right hand and then makes Dutch slam in the wall to its left. Dutch falls to the ground but quickly gets back up. The Terminator goes to pick up its shotgun. While the Terminator bends down Dutch kicks it in the head with his right foot but he then falls to the ground as pain surges through his right leg. Dutch moans as his leg suffers from extreme pain but he then gets up. Dutch then gets up and grabs the pole again. Dutch tries to bring the pole down upon the Terminator's head but the Terminator catches it in its left hand and then yanks it out of Dutch's hands. The Terminator then whacks Dutch in the stomach with it making him fly back several yards. The Terminator then grabs the other end of the pole with its right hand and then bends the pole as if it were weak and then throws it at Dutch. Dutch rolls to dodge the pole, and the pole slides on the ground until it hits the wall. The Terminator then picks up its shotgun and begins to walk in Dutch's direction. Dutch begins to slowly gets up and shouts, "Why do you look like me! Why?" "You are Col. Alan Schaefer," The Terminator says, "In order to be able to blend in with humans Terminator's need to have an outer layer of skin that looks realistic around the bulky frame. You were muscular enough that your appearance could work as the outer skin. We knew what you looked like from archive data. You are a very good soldier." "I feel honored," Dutch remarks sarcastically. The Terminator points its shotgun down at Dutch saying, "And now you are to be terminated." Dutch knocks the shotgun out of the Terminator's hands with his right hand and grabs it. Dutch then begins to run back down the hall firing several bullets at the Terminator but they all have no effect. Dutch then turns into another hall. Game Plan John arrives back next to the cell, seeing that Max is already back with a backpack filled with C4. "Where's Dutch and the General," Max shouts. "The General is dead," John says reaching Max, "And Dutch stayed behind to hold the intruder, or Terminator, off." "May God be with him," Max says, "And here is the C4. The detonator is in the pack as well." Max reaches the backpack towards John and he takes it, and slings it over his shoulder. "So what's the game plan," Max asks. "We have to find the Terminator," John says, "And then get this close enough to it, and then trigger it to blow the Terminator away." Max then pulls out a pistol and says, "Then let's find it." John nods his head and they run down the hallway. Attack from Above Soldiers are grouping behind the base. "We have to go in there and end this," a captain shouts to his men. Suddenly the group is hailed upon by plasmacaster blasts. The soldiers behind to panic and begin to look around and fire wildly. The Predator watches this from above and then jumps down between two soldiers and releases both arm blades into them, killing them. The Predator then pulls the blades out and begins to hack down the soldiers with great ease. Clash of Titans The Terminator is running through the hallways looking for John. While rounding a corner the Terminator is confronted by a group of soldiers, one holding an extremely high powered machine gun. "Freeze," one of the soldiers shout and they start firing. Not even the machine gun stops the Terminator and it easily beats the soldiers down and takes the machine gun and then runs again and eventually finds itself in the grounds behind the base. The Terminator sees the Predator hacking the soldiers apart. The Predator then sees the Terminator and charges at it. The Terminator fires several rounds of the machine gun at the Predator but it jumps to dodge the bullets and lands next to the Terminator. It slices off the barrel of the machine gun with his left blade and then swings at the Terminator with his right but the Terminator moves back to dodge the attack. The Terminator then punches the Predator in the chest with its right fist knocking the Predator onto its back. The Predator then springs up and swings its blades at the Terminator but the Terminator dodges the attacks. Eventually the Predator flips back and fires both arm blades into the Terminator's stomach. Both stick in. The Terminator then pulls the blades out. There are holes in the Terminator's clothes, and it can be seen that the Terminator has been damaged. The Terminator then walks towards the Predator. Dutch vs. Rodriguez Dutch runs out into the back and sees the Terminator and Predator fighting. "Christ," Dutch says under his breath. Out of the jungle, Rodriguez comes hobbling onto the top of a hill. Rodriguez sees everything that's going on, and then stares at Dutch. "You," Rodriguez says, "I've got you now." Rodriguez then begins his descent down the hill. Dutch is still holding the shotgun. He sees several soldiers running around. Dutch thinks about what he should do when he turns and sees Rodriguez come at him with his machete! Dutch backs away but Rodriguez slashes the barrel of the shotgun. Dutch drops the remains of the gun as Rodriguez comes at him again. Dutch dodges another swing from Rodriguez by jumping back. Rodriguez then raises his machete high and brings it down upon Dutch, but he manages to pull out his knife and parry the attack. Rodriguez then swings again, but Dutch parries that attack as well. The two continue to clash blades. The Clash Continues The Predator has ejected smaller blades from his right gauntlet and is swinging at the Terminator, slashing up its clothes and chest. Eventually the Terminator blocks the Predator's arm with its left arm and then grabs his right arm with with its right arm and then throws the Predator a couple of yards away, but the Predator lands on his hands and feet and gets up quickly. The Predator fires a plasmacaster blast at the Terminator making it fly back many meters into a truck. The Terminator looks at the rubble, and sees the Terminator emerge with its clothing and synthetic skin heavily damaged. The Predator prepares to fire another plasmacaster blast at the Terminator but the Terminator throws the front left wheel of the truck at the Predator throwing off the plasmacaster blast making it hit over the doorway of the base, making it crumble as soldiers try to run out to fight. The rubble crushes some of the soldiers but the others are blocked from going outside. John and Max are still running through the hallways and find the group of bunched up soldiers by the blocked exit. "We can't get out through here," one of the soldiers shouts. "Yes we can," John says getting in front of the soldiers. "How," one asks. "Like this," John replies and begins to place some C4 on the rubble. "Stand back," John shouts and all of them move back. John then sets those off, blowing the rubble away, and clearing the exit. The soldiers then run out. John and Max follow. The Predator is finally back in his senses when he sees the Terminator almost upon him. The Terminator then grapples the Predator and throws him several meters away and the Predator lands on his stomach. The Predator then turns and gets up. The Predator sees that a truck filled with gasoline barrels. The soldiers are running towards the Terminator. "Get him," the leader shouts. The Terminator begins to run towards the Predator. John sees the Predator take aim at the gasoline barrels. "Stop," John shouts at the soldiers but the Predator then fires and the truck explodes. Several of the soldiers are consumed in the explosion, and it eventually catches up with the Terminator. When the explosion is over the Terminator walks out of the smoke with all of its synthetic skin gone, revealing its inner endoskeleton. The Predator sees how the Terminator was able to survive the blast and decides that it was worthy. The Predator takes off his weapons and then detaches the tubes attached to his mask. The Predator then takes off his mask revealing his face. The Terminator runs towards the Predator and the Predator then growls and charges at the Terminator. "The other creature you were talking about," Max says. "Yes," John replies, "And if we do this right we can take both out at the same time." John then looks and sees Dutch and Rodriguez fighting very far away. "Dutch," John says surprised. Max sees the fight as well and says, "Oh my God! He's fighting Rodriguez! Rodriguez has completely lost his mind because of all of this!" "Come on," John says beginning to run, "We've got to help him!" "Right," Max says nodding and then follows. The Terminator and Predator finally collide. The Predator punches the Terminator across the face with his right fist but the Terminator then punches the Predator in the stomach with its right fist and then its left. The Predator then kicks the Terminator in the chest with its right foot knocking the Terminator back but the Terminator quickly recoils and they continue to trade brutal blows with each other. Sacrifice Dutch parries another blow from Rodriguez and they enter a blade lock. "I don't want to kill you," Dutch shouts, "Come to your senses!" Rodriguez then screams and pulls his blade back and begins to again wildly swing at Dutch who parries the attacks and is backed into a generator. Dutch looks back to see this. Rodriguez then raises his machete high and thrusts it down to try and stab Dutch, but Dutch leaps out of the way and Rodriguez thrusts the blade into the generator, and Rodriguez is electrocuted through his machete. Rodriguez screams in pain, and then lets go of the blade and trembles to the ground. Rodriguez then looks up and says under his breath, "What have I done." Tears then begin to form in his eyes. Dutch is running towards John and Max. "You've got it," Dutch says. "Yes," John replies, "We had to use some of it, but there is enough left. If we can do this right we can take both out at the same time." "Right," Dutch says, "Give me the pack." John passes the pack to Dutch and he puts it on. "Here's the detonator," John says holding the detonator towards Dutch who grabs it. "What are you going to do," Max asks. "I'm going to run towards them with the pack on and then set off the explosives," Dutch says. "What," John exclaims. "It is a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Dutch says, "Plus you have to save the future remember." "You don't have to do this," John says, "If you think this is would somehow redeem you for what happened to your men, there is no need." "There is no other way," Dutch shouts. Suddenly Dutch is hit over the head with a wooden board. John and Max see that it was Rodriguez. "There is another way," Rodriguez says taking the backpack and detonator. "I can do it," Rodriguez says and then runs out towards the Terminator and Predator. The Predator and Terminator are still exchanging powerful blows. The Terminator manages to grasp the Predator's throat with both hands. The Predator grabs the Terminator's arms with both of his hands and slowly struggles to free himself from the Terminator's tightening grip. Eventually the Predator hears running and turns his head to see Rodriguez running towards them. When Rodriguez reaches them he screams and then shouts, "See you in Hell!" He then presses on the detonator, detonating all of the C4 in the backpack, creating a huge explosion that consumes all three of them! When the smoke clears they see all three of their burnt remains. "It's finally over," John says. "Yeah," Max says nodding his head, "Let's get Dutch inside." John grabs Dutch's upper half while Max grabs his lower half and they carry him inside. Over or Not Dutch wakes up in the medical wing with bandages wrapped around his head. John is sitting in a chair next to the bed. "What happened," Dutch asks. "Rodriguez knocked you out," John says, "He then took the C4 and killed the two himself." "So it's over," Dutch asks. "Yes," John says smiling, "It's over." Dutch then smiles as well but it then fades when he says, "Poor Rodriguez. Everything he went through. But in the end he saved all of our lives, and I'm sure he is finally at peace." Max is in the computer room with several scientists. They are studying the remains of the Terminator and the Predator's weapons. "How is it going," Max asks walking in. "This is the most advanced technology the world has ever seen," the lead scientist says, "We have nothing even close to this level of sophistication." "Dr. Burgess," a scientist shouts. Dr. Burgess, the lead scientist then runs towards the computer and asks, "What is it Dr. Gorshin?" "You remember that energy spike that occurred a while ago," Dr. Gorshin asks. "Yes," Dr. Burgess answers. "Well according to our satellite scanners," Dr. Gorshin says, "Another one happened in downtown Los Angeles." "What," Dr. Burgess exclaims. "What does this mean," Max asks. "Well," Dr. Burgess says, "There was an energy spike last night that I think may have had to do with either one or both of these creatures. It seems probable." "So what are you saying," Max asks. "That another one of these things could be in Los Angeles," Dr. Burgess says. "Oh my God," Max says, "Well let's try and make sure. Contact men in L.A. to investigate it." "All right," Dr. Burgess replies. "Good," Max says and exits the room. John is still sitting next to Dutch's bed when Max comes in and looks at Dutch. "You're finally awake," Max says, "That's good." "Thanks Max," Dutch replies. "What's going to happen to the remains," John asks. "They are being analyzed," Max answers. "You can't," John exclaims, "If you do that it could be one of the causes of Skynet, just like at Cyberdyne!" "Relax," Max says, "Just settle down and rest. We've all had a big day." Max pauses for a moment and says, "But I have some news." "What," Dutch asks. "Apparently an energy spike identical to one that happened around here occurred in Los Angeles," Max says, "The lead scientist Dr. Burgess thinks that the energy spikes could be linked to one or both of those things." "The Terminators," John says thinking, "When they come back in time they appear from energy bubbles." John stops and then says, "We have to go to L.A. and stop it." "Now we don't know anything for certain," Max says. "But I do," John says springing from his chair. "I'm coming with you," Dutch says getting up. "You shouldn't be getting out of bed," Max says to Dutch. "I'm fine," Dutch says, "It isn't that bad of a wound." "I need you to help explain this incident to the Pentagon," Max says, "I need you to come with me to Washington." "I've got to help John," Dutch says, "It'll be all right," John says, "I'll go to L.A. first and check it out. You can come whenever you're able to." Dutch thinks for a second and then nods his head and says, "Fine. I'll come as soon as I am able." "Good," John says and turns to Max and asks, "I could use transportation to Los Angeles." "I'll have you driven to Sao Paolo," Max says, "From there you can catch a plane." "Good," John says and nods his head. He then looks to Dutch and says, "Thank you Col. Schaefer. Not only have you saved my life numerous times but you've taught me to stand my ground and fight, and now I'm going to fight my enemy head on." "I"m proud of you," Dutch says, "And it was an honor to meet you." John and Dutch then clasp hands and bump their shoulders together. John then turns towards the door and walks out saying, "I hope our paths will cross again soon." THE END Category:Fights